Akim Papradon (Pantomime)
Akimu Papladon (パップラドン・アキム) is an artifical demon (dubbed "Artificial Demon No.9" ) who was delivered to Franken Stein to have experiments performed onto him. It is hinted he plays a pivotal role in Braz' overlying desire to overthrow King Wolf. Akimu is a phantom presence, which means the body he is shown with is simply a "decoration", while the phantom manipulates the body parts through magic. Because of this, he cannot be easily defeated, as broken parts can still be controlled. His desire is to continually grow stronger, by taking body parts from others. He eventually becomes the main antagonist of the series. Appearance Akimu's body is made of many different demon's parts stitched together, leaving many seams seen across his body. Because of this, he is constantly changing, and not of a certain skin color or appearance, but there is a common one. His hair is shoulder-length and white with blue/black center bangs, while his eyes are of a slight yellow tint. His right arm is longer than most of his body, and covered in hair (It was taken from an ape-like demon). His left arm sports sharp shoulder spikes that can extend to a great length. He is most often seen wearing black pants. Additionally, the largest seam across his chest opens to reveal a large mouth with sharp teeth, which allows Akimu to consume others. Personality Akimu is obsessed with constantly becoming stronger. His goal is to collect the strongest demon parts for his body, which he believes is too weak. He finds a stunning beauty with fighting skill, and constantly compliments his opponents on the beauty of their technique, however only if he finds it beautiful. Overall, he seems very confident in himself, and also holds himself above others, though he does not seem to have many years of wisdom behind him. Despite this arrogance, he has proven himself to be quite cunning and intelligent, ultimately outwitting even the likes of Braz and Franken. He is unabashedly cruel and sadistic, finding great amusement in the terror and pain that he evokes from others and perceives himself in a manner similar to an apex predator. Plot Akimu Papladon, originally named Pantomime, was a demon performing a top-secret mission for King Wolf when he suddenly when missing and out of contact. Later on, he is delivered to Franken Stein's lab by a person calling themselves Santa Claus, who is later revealed to be Braz Blood. It is hinted that he plays a pivotal role in Braz' plot to overthrow King Wolf. After being worked on by Franken, he has grown stronger than when he first was delivered. However, he escapes the lab using his spatial magic. Heads Hydra, the father of Bell, was forced to give away some of his spatial magic due to orders from higher-ups. It is assumed that those powers were to be given to Akimu. After he escapes, Akimu goes on a search looking for the strongest parts of his body, and defeats those who have what he wants and attatches them to his body. Staz defeats him as part of a deal to learn how to resurrect humans. Though he defeats him, Akimu escapes before he is killed, but not succesfully, and instead has his parts severed and separated by Bell. Bell takes the parts to Franken, but before anything can further progress, Liz arrests both Akimu and Franken and imprisons them. Currently, the two are seen in a lab provided by Braz, while Franken continues to enhance Akimu's body. His previous body is now discarded, and he will now use the body of Richarz Blood. However, his magic is trapped within Richarz' body, and he cannot control it. Instead, Richarz is simply using Pantomime as a "power source" for his body. However, with his body still kept intact back at Franken's lab, the leftover magic inside of the body was enough to re-animate Akimu. Now revived and strong once again, Akimu uses his spatial magic to reach through and remove his heart that had been put into Richarz's body. After absorbing Richarz's magic and consequently killing him, Akimu teleports to the Door of Magical Essence, and destroys it. As a result, Herrschaft Grimm's magic is released, which Akimu decides to control. Akimu self-proclaims himself King of the Demon World Acropolis, and challenges everyone to beat him. Of course, nobody can, and when they fail, Akimu turns their dead corpse into his personal army, and takes their parts to both modify himself as well as his undead creations. At the moment, he is at about 193,020 organ and rising. Techniques *''' Phantom Magic:' Because Akimu is a Phantom presence, and not a physical body, the magic he uses is to allow him to manipulate objects and things around him. WIth this, he manipulates how the physical body of Akimu moves, talks, and fights. *'Imitation Spatial Magic:' Akimu also posesses an "imitation" of spatial magic taken from the Hydra family, after Heads Hydra was forced to give his magic to him. *'Magic Absorption': Now having the skills that Richarz previously retained, Akimu can now absorb the magic of other demons to strengthen himself and use their abilities as his own. *'Imitation Magic': As Pantomine, he boasted the ability to copy the magic of any demon he touched. Equipment *'Spatial Rings''': Expanding rings that Akimu stole while in search of new body parts. Using his spatial magic, he is able to use the rings as frames to move through space, similar to Bell's signature frames. Known "Family" Creator: Franken Stein Trivia Akimu could be compared to other Shonen antagonists such as Cell from Dragon Ball Z and Naraku from Inuyasha, both in his nature and motivations. Like Naraku, he is a demon who ceaselessly seeks to modify his physical vessel and increase his power by incorporating the body parts of other demons into himself, and discarding what parts he perceives as obsolete or unnecessary. He can also be considered a reincarnation of sorts since he was originally a demon agent named Pantomine before he was killed by Braz and "revived" by Franken as Akimu, somewhat similar to Onigumo's own rebirth into the half-demon Naraku. Like Cell, he is the creation of a mad scientist who wished to create the ultimate being. He also shares Cell's notable obsession of achieving his own concept of perfection or "beauty". Category:Characters Category:Main Character Category:Males